Many people attempts to lose his/her weight for health and beauty, but there are many problems in losing weight such as the weight cannot be reduced as approach does not last, the weight may increase by a weight rebound after inappropriate approach, and health may be damaged due to unnecessary or excessive weight reduction.
As the conventional technique focusing on the above problems, there is proposed a health state determination device for determining the weight reduction tendency degree from an intraday fluctuation rate of weight (Patent Document 1). According to such a technique, the tendency in change of weight can be recognized by simply looking at the intraday fluctuation, and the motivation to lose weight increases since the user can actually feel the weight reducing in the future before the weight actually reduces.
In order to continue the approach on losing weight, there is disclosed a technique of first setting a weight reduction target (e.g., lose 6 kg in three months), and reducing weight while enjoying by displaying the evaluation on the weight reduction from history data, which is measured daily, with graphs and point scores (Patent Document 2).
The calorie intake is often reduced when losing weight, but a human body has characteristics in that the muscle mass reduces and the basal metabolic rate reduces if the calorie intake is reduced. In the human body, the body is maintained even with few calorie intakes by reducing the basal metabolism.
Weight reduction becomes more difficult when the basal metabolism is reduced. For this reason, the weight steadily reduces at the beginning, but does not steadily reduce from a certain period when reducing weight by cutting the amount of food.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-218582    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-288417